Feeling Good
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: Allen asks Kanda to go to a spa with him. How does this work out? Yullen M for a reason!


Allen was feeling good today. He had finally summed up all his courage to ask Kanda out on a date. You see, Allen has had feelings for the older exorcist for a long time; and he just could not keep them in forever. So, walking up to Kanda, Allen tapped him on the shoulder. Kanda turned around and glared at the younger boy.

Allen's courage dropped rapidly all of a sudden. "Oh…er…" Allen lost what he was going to say. "Spit it Moyashi!" Kanda growled in annoyance. Allen frantically thought of something to say, "Err...Can we spend the day together?" He asked quickly. Kanda's eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the younger white haired boy.

"Well…um, where is it you wanted me to go with you?" He muttered, not rejecting Allen's offer. Allen fidgeted with his fingers; nervous as hell. "How about a spa?" Allen whispered, blushing furiously. Kanda frowned in confusion. "I-I mean if you do not want to then-""I will" Kanda cut him short of sentence. Allen's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-You will come with me?" Allen spluttered. "Yes I will, and don't you dare tell anyone!" Kanda growled in reply. Allen smiled sweetly and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Yay! When are you free? We can go when you are free." Allen squeaked excitedly. Kanda smirked, " I'm free right now." He replied to a very happy Allen.

"So we can go right now?' Allen asked hopefully. Kanda nodded his head. Together they headed off towards the spa's in the nearby town.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-Time Skip=-=-=-=-=-=-=

At Spa's-

Allen and Kanda walked into the change rooms that were located at the back of the back of the building they were in. As Kanda started to take off his shirt, Allen could not help it but to stare at the finely toned back. Kanda turned around to see Allen staring. "What is it Moyashi?" Kanda muttered as he started to undo the belt at his waist. Allen quickly turned around, blushing like a school girl.

Allen started to take off his own shirt; but it did not stop him from hearing the sliding of cloth against skin. Allen turned his head slightly to watch Kanda sliding out of his pants. He could almost feel himself starting to drool at the sight of Kanda's fine milky legs. Then Allen moved his gaze to the back of Kanda's head and noticed that Kanda had turned his head to the side and was gazing at Allen through the hair covering his face.

Kanda's looked up to see Allen staring at him with curiosity. Blushing slightly, Kanda averted his gaze and looked at his feet. Picking up a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and went out of the change rooms. Allen followed soon after.

Once they were both out, they headed over to where the spa was, and climbed in. Kanda was on one side of the spa, whilst Allen was on the other. Kanda let a drawn out sigh escape his lips, as he relaxed into the hot water. Allen watched as Kanda's body shimmered, all wet with water. He started to feel heat rising in his lower regions. "Crap…" Allen muttered under his breath; but just loud enough for kanda to hear it. Kanda opened his eyes, and stared at Allen.

"What is it Moyashi?" Kanda said, surprisingly calm. "I-It's nothing…" Allen squeaked. Kanda frowned, and then his eyes widened as he realized what was happening to Allen. He smirked and moved towards Allen ever…so…slowly…"So Moyashi, you are hard for me?" Kanda said sexily. Allen blushed but nodded his head anyways.

As kanda reached Allen, he grabbed the younger's wrist and pulled him forwards; smashing their lips together I the process. Allen, although undoubtedly shocked at first, kissed back almost immediately. Kanda pressed his tongue against Allen's lip, rubbing it. Allen let out a gasp and allowed Kanda's tongue to enter his moist cavern.

Kanda's tongue rubbed against the roof of Allen's mouth. Allen gasped out in shock as he felt something hard press against his stomach. That was when he realized that Kanda had wrapped his legs around Allen's waist; his erection sliding against Allen's stomach. Allen moaned as Kanda moved his hand down and grabbed Allen's aching erection.

Kanda removed his mouth from Allen's and started kissing along his jaw line; nipping every now and again. Once kanda reached Allen's ear, he whispered, "Liking this Moyashi?" Kanda's hot breath making Allen shiver in pleasure. He nodded and moaned again as Kanda started to rub his thumb around the silky head of Allen's member.

Allen reached down in between him and Kanda, and started stroking Kanda's member. Allen was surprised as he felt just how hard kanda was. 'Kanda must have been hard before…' Allen thought to himself. Kanda let out a low moan and ground his hips against Allen's; causing them to moan louder at the friction between them.

Kanda then stood up suddenly, breaking away from Allen. Once he was up he reached out and pulled Allen up with him. "Kanda what are you-?" Allen started to say but did not get to finish as he was cut short by Kanda, "I will drown if I try to give you a blowjob under water." He deadpanned. Allen made an 'O' shape with his mouth as he realized what Kanda meant.

Kanda then sat back down and cupped Allen's firm round butt cheeks. He moved his head forward and licked the underside of Allen's cock. Allen moaned loudly and thrust his hips forwards. Kanda kept a firm hold on Allen, to stop him thrusting more. Kanda moved mouth upwards and kissed the head of Allen's member.

Allen moaned in pleasure as Kanda then sucked on the silky head; his tongue swirling round the top, and dipping into the slit. Allen moaned slow and deep, causing Kanda to harden a little more. Allen could not help but to buck his hips forward as Kanda took all of him into his mouth. He started to bob his head back and forth; his teeth slightly grazing Allen's member.

Allen could not take it anymore; the pressure build up was far too great. "K-Kanda, I think I'm gonna-ah!" Allen tried to say but could not due to his release into Kanda's mouth. Allen moaned as he rode out his orgasm. Kanda swallowed it all and stood back up; holding onto Allen to stop him from falling over.

Once Allen had regained his breath, he looked at Kanda. "W-What about you? You're still hard…" Allen muttered. Kanda smirked and said to Allen, "I helped you, know this may seem like an odd request from me, but…I think I would like it if you…you know? Fucked me, Instead of the other way around?" Kanda muttered, a small blush coming from him.

Now that took Allen by surprise. 'Kanda wants to be uke?' Allen thought to himself. "Err, ok Kanda, do we have any lube?" Allen replied. Kanda turned his face back to look at Allen. "We don't need any; there is all this water here." Kanda replied. Allen mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.

Kanda sat back down and turned around on his knees. Allen bent down and placed one wet finger at Kanda's entrance. He pushed in slowly and heard Kanda groan in pain and pleasure. He moved his finger back and forth until he thought Kanda was ready for the second one. Once he got two fingers into Kanda, he began making scissoring motions; stretching Kanda's tight hole. He eventually pushed a third finger in moved his fingers around inside Kanda; searching for that sweet spot.

"Ah!" kanda cried out as Allen found the little bundle of nerves. After removing his fingers from Kanda completely, Allen placed his, now hard again; member at Kanda's fully stretched entrance. Slowly he pushed in, so as not to hurt Kanda. Kanda moaned in more pain and pleasure as he felt Allen's cock inside him.

Kanda began moving his hips after awhile, "M-Move…" He muttered quietly. Allen thrust his hips forward; slowly at first and then gaining speed. Kanda started moaning in a very un-Kanda like way. "F-Faster, Allen." Kanda moaned out. Allen started thrusting hips forwards faster and faster, every time he hit Kanda's prostrate, Kanda let out high pitched moans and gasps.

Allen started to thrust himself into Kanda harder and harder. Kanda could feel his climax drawing upon him, "Oi, M-Moyashi, can I-ah! Ride you…?" Kanda asked through all his pants and moans. Allen started to slowly sit back with his cock still in Kanda, and Kanda slowly turned around and sat up on Allen. Holding onto Allen's shoulders, Kanda lifted himself up and pushed back down hard. He moaned again as his prostrate was hit.

Allen held Kanda's hips and helped him move up and down. Both boys were moaning loudly now and Kanda could feel that he was very close to cumming. "A-Allen! I think I am going to c-cum…!" Kanda mewled. Allen was also ready to cum; and he did so inside of Kanda. All of his hot sticky white liquid shot through his cock and into Kanda, causing Kanda to go over the edge.

Kanda's cum shot in-between him and Allen; going all over Allen's chest and being swept away by the movement of the water. Panting heavily, Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's neck and buried his face in his hair. Allen placed his arms around Kanda's waist and pulling him closer; their chests touching. Kanda started laughing quietly to himself and Allen wondered if something was wrong with him.

"Kanda are you ok?" Allen asked cautiously. Kanda just held on tighter to Allen. "The fact that you were hard for me in the first place shows that you love me." Kanda replied, still laughing. Allen blushed; even after all they had done that hour. "Um, yeah I do love you…" Allen whispered. He could feel Kanda smile, "That's good, Moyashi. I love you too." Allen smiled this time; tightening his grip around Kanda's waist and fisting his hands in Kanda's long hair.

"We should probably get back." Kanda whispered. Allen nodded and the two of them got up. Kanda had a little trouble getting up though. Allen helped Kanda over to the changing rooms, and helped him get dressed. "Thanks." Kanda muttered as Allen did his belt buckle up. Allen smiled and gave Kanda a chaste kiss on the lips. "You're welcome." He replied cheerily.

As they left the spa, the receptionist glared at them. "What?" Kanda growled. "I am going to have one tough cleaning job." She spat back; it took Kanda a minute or two too understand what she meant, and Allen had already dragged Kanda away before he could say something. Kanda snaked an arm around Allen's waist and pulled him to his side. "Life is good when you have a Moyashi by your side." Kanda stated.

Allen pouted, "My name is Allen BaKanda!" He replied. Kanda smirked and bent down to kiss Allen's cheek. "I know, Allen." Kanda said as he moved his mouth towards Allen's. The kiss was sweet and full of love. "You are my Moyashi and no one else's!" Kanda smiled. The smile made Allen's heart melt.

On yes, Allen's life was perfect now!

As they arrived back at the Order, people and finders started to stare at them oddly; I mean, who would not look at two people who fight almost every day, holding hands and half hugging? As Allen and Kanda went in to have dinner at the dining hall, all the girls had a heart attack on the spot as Kanda had bent down and kissed Allen on the lips.

Too bad the Fan girls did not know what really happened.

End-

Sorry for another short story, but I was having a writers block. I had gone away for the night to a hotel; it drove me crazy not being able to check my email account! I come home the next day and I have 21 emails! 20 of them were from Fan fiction! About 7 of them were reviews. Never have I had so many in one go! It was awesome!

Peace Out


End file.
